Iron Man and the Angeloids
by brownninja10
Summary: When Ivan Vanko survives and joins the ten rings, the iron avenger will need some help from a trio of Angeloids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man or Sora no otoshimono. They both belong to their respected owners**

* * *

"Ikaros!" screamed a high school boy with short black hair named Tomoki "What did you do to my backyard!" he screamed pointing at the mostly black, smoking and heavily damaged property.

"Wait! It not her fault!" interrupted a small green haired Angeloid called Nymph "A fly started bugging me and it landed on Alpha's watermelon field and I... blast it." she explained and then sulk. "Then Alpha got mad and blew up the garden some more in a fit of rage."

The high school student let out a large sigh and calmed down "I guess it can't be helped helped."

* * *

"Your planning on flying around for no apparent reason!" screamed a red haired women.

"I told you, every man needs some fresh air once in a while." responded a very wealthy man named Tony Stark who currently have pieces of Armour being place on him "I read in a book somewhere that flying around the earth with no boundaries could relieve stress."

"Well, promised me you will just fly around and not cause any trouble, or get in a fight without me knowing." the women said sternly.

After putting on his helmet, snapping the face plate shut and the eyes emit a blue light "I'm not making any promises." the man answers and flew upwards, making holes in several roofs in the process.

The women sighs "What will I ever do with him?

* * *

After that incident, Ikaros, Nymh, Astera, Tomoki Sakurai, Sohara Mitsuki, Mikako Satsukitane, and Eishiro Sugata was hanging near the river. "I heard there was smoke in your backyard." Sohara said "Did anything happened?"

"Well, that's been normal since I started taking in these Angeloids." replied Tomoki. "Now I'll have to find a way to restore my backyard, maybe Mikano family could help again?"

"Sorry." Apologized Mikano "Grand father specifically said that if your house is destroyed again, it's your problem."

Sohara noticed that Ikaros and Nymph was looking down, "Don't be sad, Tomoki forgives you." she comforted

"Yeah, you may cause a lot of trouble, but I don't know what I'll do if any of you disappeared." Tomoki added. But their statement doesn't seem to affect their current mood.

"I'll know what will help!" exclaimed Mikako.

"What?" questioned Sugata.

"You'll see. Come with me you two." Mikako said and lured Ikaros and Nymph in to a spot where no one can hear them. The rest of the group could see her whispering something into their ears.

After she was finished whispering, Ikaros immediately fly's off, breaking the sound barrier, Nymph soon followed with the same effect. "What did you tell them!" demanded Suguta.

"I told them there's a special rainbow colored seed the size of an orange somewhere around the world that could grow a whole garden, plus grow any fruit and vegetables" Mikako explained.

"Really!" Astraea shouted and and took off, once again breaking the sound barrier.

"Why did you lied to them!" Tomoki asked.

"Because I read in a book that flying around the earth without any boundaries can relieve stress." she explained. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will find out, sooner or later."

"I hope they don't cause trouble." sigh Tomoki.

* * *

"Alpha! You know there no such thing as a seed that could grown a whole garden!" yelled Numph as she was following Ikaros in the sky "And why did you follow us, Delta?"

"Because I'm hungry!" Astraea answered loudly.

"Because I want to make master happy." answered Ikaros.

"Looks like I'll have to follow you just in case you two don't do anything stupid." groan Nymph.

* * *

"Damn this fells good!" exclaimed Tony as he continues to fly around the globe "Finally, be able to fly around without the care in the wor-" suddenly three figures moving at great speed whiz past the metal crusader at great speed.

Tony immediately pursue these three mysterious figures "JARVIS, did you see that?" he yelled.

"Yes, they are going about 800 mph." explained by a computerized A.I know as JARVIS "I recommend you turn bac-"

"I don't want to hear it JARVIS!" Tony said and continued his pursuit. After a bit of boosting, he caught up to them, he was astound on what he saw. None of them looked like knock offs of his suit. They all have feminine looks and have pink, blonde, and blue hair respectably. Two of them had wings like an angel, while one had wings like an insect. Two of them was wearing normal clothing except the blonde one, was wearing a blue skimpy top and short skirt. The blue haired one was noticeably shorter than the other two. Tony didn't know if they were androids, cyborgs, or aliens.

"Something following us." Nymph warned her fellow Angeloids. The trio looked behind them, and saw a strange robot like thing following them. It has many red and gold parts, they could barely see a triangle chest plate, it wore a red helmet with a golden face plate and glowing blue eyes, and has booster coming out it feet, arms, and back like flaps.

The Angeloids immediately stops flying and turns around to confront it, Tony did the same, so all four of them were hovering in the air above the sea "Do you need something?" Nymph asked coldly.

"I will cut right to the chase. Who are you and where did you came from?" demanded the iron avenger.

Ikaros started first "I'm Ikaros, a Strategic battle-class Angeloid, type alpha." Nymph started second "I'm Nymph, a Electronic Warfare Angeloid, type beta." and finally Astraea went last "My name is Astraea, Close-Combat Angeloid, type delta."

"Well just in case if you haven't heard of me, my name is Tony Stark but people call me Iron Man." Tony introduced himself. "Now answer my other question, where did yo- Whoa!" suddenly a nearby missile that was targeted at Iron Man zoom past him, barely hitting him. He turned around in the direction it came from.

There was literally about three dozen drones that resemble the hammer drones he fought three weeks back. They each had booster coming from their feet. They were grey, had a triangle shape chest plate, and firepower at their disposal. "Okay ladies, we'll talk later." said the iron avenger and activated his targeting system.

Iron Man flew in the middle and manage to blow up two of them with his repulsor blasts. He then uses his mini missiles mounted on his wrist on destroy six more.  
"Should we help him?" asked a concerned Astraea.

"Master always said to help people when they are in trouble." Ikaros making a point.

"Yeah, but he doesn't look like in tro- " before she could finished, she notices Ikaros eyes glow red and her clothes changing "Alpha wait!" she shouted, but that didn't stop the pink haired Angeloid from charging at the many droids and destroying six of them by firing projectiles from her wings.

"Maybe if I help too, he will help us find that seed!" yelled Astraea who then charge at the droids, slicing 10 droids using a super-osciliating photon blade called the Chrysaor. Nymh could only sigh.

Iron Man could only watch in amazement as the two Angeloids manage to tear through the droids like paper without breaking a sweat. Finally he heard a loud noise that came from a droid that were twice the size than the others. "I got this." he smirked and began charging his uni beam.

Before he was finished charging, a pink energy whiz past him and hit the droid he was facing. There was a large explosion that was contained in a force field. After the dust has cleared, the droid was nothing but a pile of rubble.

Tony turns around and sees the pink haired Angeloid who was holding a bow, telling him it came from her. "I could use some of their weapons." Tony muttered to himself.

* * *

"The droids failed! What were you thinking when you said you could help us!" screamed a man.

"Don't worry, that was to see if he made any upgrades." responded another man. I will make sure he will pay for his father's mistake."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Finally done!**

* * *

After destroying the last droid, Ikaros reverted back to her clothes she was wearing before. Tony is still looking in awe over what happened.

"Hey, do you where to find a rainbow colored seed the size of an orange that could grow any fruits and vegetables." asked an inpatient Astraea.

"I don't think such a thing exist." Tony answered who is understandably baffle to the question he just answered. "If it did, the world would be one step closer from solving world hunger." Asterea could show nothing but disappointment from his answer.

"I told you so!" Nymph scolded. "Now let's go back to the others."

"But what do this thing knows, it just some robot!" Astrea argued.

"Actually, I don't know if you were living under a rock from the past year but this is a powered exoskeleton or in simpler terms a powered amour. Whatever suits your boat." Tony said while opening his face plate mid sentence.

The Angeloids showed no amazement, "Let's go." Nymph demanded once more.

"But I'm hungry." whimpered Astrea.

"Tomoki will probably feed you when we get back." Nymph assured her starving sister.

"Okay." she moaned and together, the trio of Angeloids flew off.

"You're not planning on pursuing them?" questioned JARVIS.

"No, not yet. I have bigger thing yet less interesting things to look into." Tony answered.

* * *

Back at the river, Tomoki just took a dozen karate chops from Sohara after attempting another perverted scheme and is now lying on his back with bumps on his head.

"You're back." Sohara greeted the three Angeloid as they descend to the ground "Do you fell better?"

"I guess so, I mean, meeting that man in an exoskeleton did distract us." Nymph explained. Those words caught Sugata attention.

"A man in a exoskeleton?" Sugata questions "Can you tell me what it look liked."

"The exoskeleton was red and gold with a triangle on its chest" Nymph detailed "Also the man had a goatee."

Tomoki began to regains conscious and sits up. "You're back." he said still a bit dazed.

* * *

At Stark's mansion, Tony is at his basement, looking at holographic images of the droids. He painfully knows that the droids is identical to the ones he fought at the Stark Expo.

"I think is safe to throw the possibility of someone else making the droid out the window." Tony said to JARVIS "We ran the checklist, the only person who is able to build an arc reactor is me, Ivan, and both of our fathers, plus all the blueprints were destroyed. That means one thing that also clear ups the other thing I was confused about. Ivan Vanko is in fact still alive."

"Sir, what was that other thing you were confused about." asked JARVIS.

"Well you see, shortly after when me and Rhody defeated Vanko, he set a timer on all the droids and himself. If he really wanted to take us with him, he would have had all the droids blow up without warning. But with a timer, he could easily waited for us to leave and then leave when no one was looking, thus faking his death yet again."

"That was surprisingly good deduction." noted the computerized Artificial intelligence.

"Well I did read Sherlock Holmes a little when I was a kid, even though I still can't master knowing someone occupation who is out of their work clothes just by looking at him. Anyway, the other thing that bugs me is where he got all those equipment to make those droids. I doubt he has enough equipment to make three dozen droids. I'm guessing he teamed up with someone who has those equipment. Justin Hammer is out of the question, since he currently locked up."

"Those droids were targeted at you. So maybe Vanko is working for someone else who hates you as much as he does." JARVIS suggested.

"Well I do have lots of people who hates me. But maybe this person doesn't hates me, maybe he just want me dead so they gain something."

Tony couldn't finger who would help Vanko. It could even that one guy he cut off on the highway for all he knows. "Well JARVIS, it looks like we have to wait until Vanko makes his move before we are able to find more info. In the meantime, lets get on the smaller yet more interesting things to look into. Did you find any information on these so called Angeloids?"

"Yes. Those Angeloids you encountered are are located in a town called 'Sorami city' and are currently residing in this address.. The term Angeloid seems to be a portmanteau of the words angels and droids, suggesting that they are androids model after angels." explained JARVIS.

"Interesting, JARVIS I'll get my private jet ready, if Pepper asks just make up an excuse."

"Shall it be a golfing trip or a men's only spa."

"Try strawberry festival." Tony suggested as he made his way upstairs.

* * *

"Did he looked anything like this?" Sugata asked, showing the Angeloids a picture a picture of Tony Stark.

"Yes, that's him all right." confirmed Numph.

"Wow, that's amazing, I wish I was able to meet a celebrity like that!" Sohara said with enthusiasm.

"Really, I don't really see what's so special about him other than the fact he pilots an exoskeleton." Nymph said.

"He's an genius, ex weapons manufacturer who build armors to privatized world peace." Mikako explained "He is also one of the most richest man in the world."

"I guess I could see why he so important." Nymph said.

Tomoki is shaking nervously ever since he found out that his freeloaders encountered a very rich wealthy man. "Ikaros..." he said still shaking nervously "You didn't do anything to tick him off, did you?"

"I don't think so master." she responded.

"Then what did you do when you you met up?"

"A bunch of droids attacked him, since you said I should help people in trouble, I helped him."

"Droids?" Sugata questioned.

"Yes, a bunch of droids came out of nowhere and targeted him." Nymph confirmed "I don't really know where they came from."

Sugata gave a moment in thought. _A bunch of droids that was supposed to be showcase at the Stark Expo went haywire and attacked the expo. Do those droids be related to the one that attacked Stark. Are there a chance that they might be targets now that they interfered with the attacker's plans._

"I'm hungeryyyyyyy." moaned Asterea who is lying on the floor. Breaking Sugata line of thought.

"Looks like we should get ready for dinner." Tomoki announced.

* * *

The next morning, Tomoki was having a nice dream when suddenly he is suddenly awoken by Ikaros opening his door "Good morning master, there is someone at the door."

Tomoki sit up and rubs his eyes "Is it Sohara?"

"No it's him." she replied.

"Him?" he asked.

Tomoki immediately get of bed and rush down stairs. He passed by Nymph who is watching TV and Astrea eating instant ramen. When he made it to the front door, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Tony Stark and I'd like to acquaint myself with your Angeloids." he greeted and grabs Tomoki's hand and shakes it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Everyone gather around inside Tomoki house, except there was an extra person. "Why did you guys come here!" Tomoki demanded his friends.

"When I saw a limo parked outside, I couldn't help but get excited and check out what is going on." Sohara answered.

"I was also curious to see what was the limo all about." Sugata answered next.

"What they said." Mikako answered last.

"Well I... Oh wait, I was the one who inadvertently cause this little party." Tony remarked "Now lets get to the point if you don't mind. The reason I'm here is-"

Before Tony could explain the his reason, Tomoki suddenly panicked "Please, they didn't mean anything, so please don't sue me!"

"Sue you? I don't want to sue you, I came here to get whatever technology the Angeloids own and probably make something with it."

"Oh." Tomoki let out a sigh relieve "Then you will have to ask them."

"Okay fine, Nymph was it? May I take your technology?" Tony asked her because she seems to be the most intelligible one.

"Okay... if you do something for me first!" Nymph declared.

Everyone gasped to her sudden statement. "Okay. But I'll do one thing for you, and it can not be becoming your slave for eternity. Oh, you also can't take anything back. You got that your highness?" Stark replied confidentially.

"Fine. Than my what I want you to do is..." everyone was holding their breath, they wondered what humiliating or hard task that she could imagined. Than Nymph finally answered "A sundae."

"Before anyone could speak, Tony quickly ran out of the house. "I guess a sundae was too much for him." Sohara noted.

"Why would you waste a command given to one of the most wealthiest person on a sundae." Tomoki noted "Why not make him give you something else like money?"

"A sundae was the first thing that came on my mind."

The sound of the doorbell interrupted anyone from pointing out that you could use money to buy a sundae. When Tomoki opened the door, he saw Tony Stark standing on his front porch with a large sundae in a glass bowl. Who immediately walk past him and place it on the table. "Remember our deal, unable to take it back." he smirked.

Numph look at the sundae withe delight, took out a spoon seemingly out of nowhere and begun eating. "Ahem." Tony clears his throat to get her remind her of their deal. "Oh, right." Nymph remembers and took out a glowing card, The card turns into a portal and bunches of random sypne scrap metal fall in a pile. Tony took one good look at the pile "looks like I'm gonna need a garbage bag or something."

"Are you sure it was a good idea to hand over unknown technology like that?" Suguta asked.

"Sure, he's a hero right? It's not like he gonna use it for evil or anything. And they seem to be okay with it." replied Tomoki.

"Yeah, who knows what he will do with the technology, like find a cure for cancer or make a new suit." Sohara agreed.

"But what if Suguta right? We will never if he somehow goes corrupt and use the technology to doom us all." Mikako said.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. "Who is it this time?" Tomoki said a little annoyed. He was even more annoyed when he saw Tony standing on his front porch again. Tomoki was very tempted to just slam the door in front of his face, but he didn't really want to be sued so he asks him the basic question "What do you want now?"

Seeing the annoyed look on his face, he tried to explain as smoothly as possible "I just remembered I already booked a hotel here. I really don't want to spend the rest of my day connecting a bunch of paperclips and pretending I'm Indiana Jones. So I'm asking you and your group of friends if you would like to be my tour guides."

Tomoki did not buy his smoothness "Sorry but we're kinda bus-" before he could fully reject his offer, a karate chop from from Sohara shut him up. "We'll love to!" she shouted. "Well, what do you think guys."

"Sure." Suguta said. _If I get close enough to him, he might lend me something that will help me fly more stably. Even though I doubt it, it is worth a try._ He thought.

"I'll tag along." Mikako said. _If I get close enough to him, I might be able to get him to spill some worthy blackmail material._ She thought.

"I want to join in too!" Astrea barked. _If I get close to himself, he might treat to me to an all you can eat buffet._ Astrea thought.

Nymph just finishing her sundae, nodded her head. _That was a good sundae, giving Synapse technology and giving him a tour is the least I can do._ She thought.

"What about you Ikaros?" Sohara asked. "I could stay home and watch the house." Ikaros responded.

"No." Tomoki said as he got up "You should go too."

Ikaros looks at Tomoki serious expression "If master say so."

* * *

So Tomoki and the gang gives Tony the tour he wanted. They visited several places and landmarks. They were mostly interrupted by crowds of people wanting to see Tony. So they spend half the day watching Tony giving autographs and answering questions. Before they knew it, it was dawn.

"Well that was one of the first vacations I taken in a while." said Tony while getting in his limo parked outside Tomoki residence. So anyway thanks for the technology and the tour."

"Well, let just say it thanks for the sundae." Nymph told him.

"Right, well it was nice meeting you people and Angeloids." Tony said and sticks his hand out the window. Tomoki shakes it "I guess it was nice meeting you too. After everyone say their goodbyes to him, the limo drives off.

"He wasn't such a bad guy after all." Tomoki tells his friends but sees see four of them sulking instead.

"He didn't given me anything I could to fly." Suguta said.

"I didn't get any black mail material out of him." Mkako said.

"He didn't treat me t an all you can eat buffet." Astraea said.

"He barely acknowledge my kindness." Nymph said.

"Um.. guys?" asked a confused Tomoki.

* * *

It was was midnight, Tomoki is fast asleep in his bed. Ikarros is sitting by her master side, waiting for him to wake up. Suddenly she remembered that she needed to buy groceries. So she quickly went downstairs. "Alpha, where are you going?" Numph asked when she saw her going out the front door as if she was in a hurry. Although it was night she could see clouds forming in the sky.

Ikaros walked out the store, she gave no second thought about the heavy rain fall. She suddenly sees a short figure running towards her. It took a while before she realize it was Nymph two umbrellas one opened, the other closed "Alpha! You could have at leash took an umbrella!" when she finally got close. Nymph hands the extra umbrella over to her.  
Ikaros opens the unbrella, and then closes, and then opens it again, and then close it again.

Frustrated, Nymph snatch the umbrella, opens it, and tries to cover Ikaros with it, but that unbreakable wasn't meant for someone her size. As she struggle, an vehicle splashed a nearby puddle all the the pair of Angeloids. That caught Nymph off guard and she fell on the cold ground. "Ugh, I'm soaking wet now!" Nymph shouted. Suddenly Ikaros offers her hand, she takes and helps herself up "Thanks alpha."

Nymph than sees another vehicle passing through, a long one, it looked familiar. The vehicle slowed down and final stopped besides them. The window reeled down and reveal Tony Stark who was on his way to where this privet jet is. "Need a ride?" he offered.

* * *

The pair of Angeloids were given hot chocolate and towels. "Why do you keep this stuff here? Nymph asked. Tony gives a simple smile "Because you never know if you see a pretty lady walking in the rain."

"So... am I'm a pretty lady?" Nymph asks.

"Well... I wouldn't exactly call you a lady but you might become one in the near future." he awkwardly answered. "Anyways... can you tell me more about you Angeloids."

Nymphs looks down at her hot chocolate with sadness. Tony realize that she made her thought up on some bad memories. "Listen, if you don't want to talk about anything, than you don't have too."

Nymph took a deep breath and begin to tell him about the Angeloids. Tony listened carefully, from what he understands they had a cruel mastered who would treated them like toys. He would hurt them physical and mentally. Finally through unexplored means, the broke free of his control and found a new master named Tomoki. He is a big pervert, but still kind and caring none the less. Tony remembered some other things but he took the first details to mind.

"Hmm... I don't know what to say." Tony admitted "I was kinda hoping for to rebel against your former master and have him imprisoned like in those science fiction movies or something."

"Well, it not that easy. Our former master not exactly "weak'."

"I can see where your getting at." Tony told her. He than turned his attention to the other Angeloid in the limo "Ikaros was it? You don't seem to talk a lot. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered.

"Well, you never spoke unless spoken too in the entire tour. I understand that you have both intelligence and power but lack emotion so I'm trying to start a conversation with you. Because face it, no women can resist having a conversation with the GREAT TONY STARK!" he roared. Ikaros just stared at him blankly while Nymph face palmed. "Sorry."

When they finally got to their destination, Tony let them off at the front porch. "Thanks for the ride! Oh, and for the sundae too!" Nymph shouted. "Your welcome." he said and reeled up the window. Tony watched as they enter the front door with their umbrellas and groceries.

"You could be quite the nice guy sometimes." remarked his driver.

"Well I can be quite the ass too. Like how I'm gotta dock your pay for every wrong turn you make."

"What?"

"Just kidding."

* * *

Tony entered his basement in his mansion holding a large bag. "Welcome back sir." greeted JARVIS "How was your vacation?"

"It was great and I don't remember telling you it was a vacation."

"The fact it took you one day made me assume it as such. So, did you get the technology you were looking for?"

"Yeah. By the way it's not Angeloid tech but Synapse tech." said as he empties the bag of random bits of Synapse scrap metal on the table.

"What shall the file name be?" asked JARVIS.

Tony took one second to figure out a perfect name for the new project "Project Angel."


	4. The reason for the lack of updates

The reason I've haven't been updating is the lack of any reviews and the current search of a beta reader. When you read this story, please add a review of what you like and dislike about this story, what I need to improve on and whatnot.


End file.
